A property such as a single family home, a townhouse, an apartment, a commercial building, an industrial building, or the like may contain a plurality of devices. In some instances, one or more of the plurality of devices contained by the property may output a set of one or more audio tones. The audio tones may include a plurality of short, high-pitched sounds commonly referred to as “beeps.” Each of the plurality of short, high-pitched sounds in a particular set of audio tones can have distinguishing characteristics in audio tone length, audio tone volume, audio tone pitch, and time between respective pairs of audio tones.